It All Started with A Nap
by Blackbird
Summary: After an unexpected nap together, Twilight finds some of her feelings for Rainbow Dash might be changing...


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, The Hub and of course Lauren Faust who seems to have gone out of her way to make a show about pastel colored ponies with names like "Twilight Sparkle" completely awesome. This story is just for fun and no profit shall be made so please above mentioned people don't sue me. You're not gonna get much. Any OCs that pop up in this fic belong to me and can be used with permission. Please don't steal from me. Now with that out of the way, on with the show.

 **It All Started With A Nap**

Twilight "hmmmed" and "haaahed" as she looked over the book collection in the library of her castle. She wanted to make sure every book was perfectly placed. It was a daunting task and not one she took lightly.

"So are we gonna be done anytime soon?"

Unlike her partner. Her ears dropped and eyes narrowed in annoyance as she looked over at Rainbow Dash. To be honest she was surprised the impatient Pegasus had lasted _this_ long! She took a moment to collect herself before she spoke.

"I know this isn't the most exciting thing in the world Rainbow, but it's very important to me," she stated in an even tone.

"Yeah I know," Rainbow sighed as she pushed a book into place. "But this would go a little faster if we had some help!"

"Well I gave Spike the day off so he and Big Mac could talk about...hoofball," Twilight explained with an almost disgusted look at saying the last word. "And when I asked everypony else they said they were all busy."

"Suuuure they were," Rainbow scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"What? You think they tried to get out of this on purpose?" Twilight asked, looking back at the blue Pegasus.

"Why of course _not_! This has been fun! _Hours_ of fun!" she snarked again as she looked at Twilight's all too thorough notes again.

The purple princess scowled as she glared at her so-called friend.

"If you don't like it that much you can just leave," she remarked.

"No. No, I said I'd help and I will," Rainbow sighed. "And I'm sorry to be snippy but this kind of bookworm stuff isn't for me! I know _you_ get a kick out of it but not _everypony_ enjoys being this organized."

"I know," Twilight sighed. "It's just..."

Rainbow Dash cocked her eyebrow at her friend.

"Twilight are you _still_ afraid of being in this castle alone?!" she asked in her usual tactless way.

"Well..." Twilight started with an embarrassed blush.

"Oh for-" Rainbow snapped as she facehoofed. "Didn't we just do a whole thing about this?! I mean look!" She flew over to one of the Daring Do posters she had personally hung on the wall. " _There's_ the reminder of me I put up! Making the place feel more homey!"

"And I _am_ thankful for that," Twilight said as she flew over to her. "But it's _still_ a bit empty sometimes, even _with_ Spike here it can get a bit...lonely."

Rainbow Dash's annoyed expression fell to one of empathy and she put a comforting hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"It's okay. You know we're here for you. We just can't be here for you _all_ the time!" she remarked.

"I know," Twilight sighed then smiled at her. "And I do appreciate all the time you're giving me. And sorry if I'm a bit...particular about where I like my books."

"Eh it's fine. But I do need to get going soon. I have a meeting with the Wonderbolts reserves I have to get to," Dash informed her.

"That's fine. I just hope that doesn't mean you don't have time to discuss some Daring Do fan theories I have," Twilight said in an enticing manner.

"What are you kidding? I _always_ have time for Daring Do theories!" the Pegasus remarked then quickly smirked. "Though your theories can't be better than _my_ theories."

"Oh really?" the purple alicorn smirked back as she levitated a stack of papers over to her. "Let's just see about that..."

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

The pair had moved over to a couch Twilight recently put in the library to have their surprisingly lengthy and heated discussion about their favorite book series. At some point they had actually expended so much energy they had fallen asleep against each other. Rainbow Dash sprawled out over the couch while Twilight laid on top of her with her head nuzzled against Dash's shoulder. At some point they had even spread their wings out over each other as a makeshift blanket over them. Eventually the serene scene was disturbed as Rainbow Dash began to stir. She let out a few groggy groans while her eyes slowly cracked open. The first thing she noticed was the blurry, purple form on top of her. Before she could really question that, however, her still tired eyes glanced over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. She gave a few blinks to help focus her eyes and when she could see clearly they shot open in panic.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be _late_!" she screamed.

Twilight barely had time to let out her own terrified scream from being awoken so rudely when she was tossed haphazardly to the floor by Dash launching herself into the air.

"Twilight!" Dash remarked, realizing what she had done. She was about to help her friend up when she looked at the clock again. "Sorry! I gotta go! Talk later!"

And with that she zoomed off in a rainbow colored streak. Twilight blinked a few times in utter confusion.

"What just happened?" she mumbled to herself.

She picked herself off the floor with a yawn then stretched to work the kinks out of her legs and especially her wings. Why _was_ that one so sore anyway? She must have slept on it wrong. She chided herself for that. Even though she had had these wings for months now she _still_ was getting used to sleeping with them in a comfortable position.

 _Wait. Why_ was _I asleep?_ She wondered.

It was then she noticed her discarded notes.

 _Oh right. Rainbow and I were talking about our Daring Do theories on the couch and then we...then we..._

Her eyes widened a bit and a blush crossed her cheeks when it finally clicked that they had fallen asleep on each other. She knew there was nothing inherently wrong with it since it was just an innocent mistake but from what she remembered of their positions before being tossed to the floor they were rather...intimate. And if she had to be honest with herself, a bit of wing soreness aside, it was actually really enjoyable. Like _really_ enjoyable. So much so that there were some new thoughts suddenly starting to buzz around in her head that were a bit...disconcerting.

"I...think I'm gonna need to talk to Rainbow later today," she muttered to herself.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Later that evening, Rainbow Dash returned to the castle after her training with the Wonderbolts was over. There was something she needed to talk to Twilight about that had been eating away at the back of her mind all day during training. When she entered the castle she made her way into the main room where their chairs and the "Table of Friendship", as Pinkie dubbed it, sat. Twilight was already in her chair and while it might look like she was studying the table, there was a far away look in her eye that let Rainbow know she was lost in thought. The blue Pegasus cleared her throat to get the princess' attention.

Twilight jumped a bit at the unexpected noise but quickly calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, it's just you," she said with a sigh of relief.

A relief that only lasted a second as she remembered what she needed to talk to Rainbow about. Before she could even begin to put her thoughts together, though, her friend started speaking.

"Yeah, I came by to apologize for earlier," she explained. "I didn't mean to drop you like a sack of potatoes like that. I was just in a hurry."

"It's okay," Twilight told her as she hopped down from her chair. "Really it was my fault for keeping you here longer than I should have. All cause I'm _still_ nervous about being left alone in this dumb castle."

"Eh I could have just taken off if I wanted to. But I wanted to talk Daring Do more," Rainbow Dash said with a wave of her hoof. "And I still made it there in time so it's no big deal."

"Well that's good," Twilight smiled.

Her smile faded when she braced herself for what she was about to say next. She took a deep breath then flew over the table so she could stand next to Rainbow as she said her next part.

"Rainbow...do you remember what happened just before you, uh, accidentally pushed me to the floor?" she asked sheepishly.

"Ya mean you sleeping on top of me?" Dash asked in a flat, matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Uh. Yeah. That," Twilight remarked with a nervous blush and chuckle.

"What about it?" the other mare asked again, a bit apprehensively this time.

"Well...uh...just that...I...um..." the Princess of Friendship stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I've been thinking about it and..."

"Let me guess, you've been _over_ thinking it, haven't you?! You _always_ do that!"

"Well I can't help it! It's who I am! And it felt really, really good and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind ever since!" Twilight blurted out irritably.

Her eye widened when she realized what she had just admitted. She clamped her hooves over her mouth to try to keep the words from escaping but it was _far_ too late. Silence filled the large room as Rainbow Dash just stared at Twilight in shocked amazement. It went on long enough for it to be uncomfortable and for Twilight to think she had just made a very _big_ mistake. After nearly a minute, it finally got to be too much for her but when she tried to speak again Rainbow Dash cut her off.

"Okay _fine_! I _have_ been thinking about it!" she confessed. "I was almost late because that was one of the best naps I've ever taken! Which is really saying something because I take a _lot_ of naps!"

"Trust me. I know," Twilight snarked.

"Hey!" Dash snapped at her.

"Sorry, sorry," the purple mare sighed. "I'm just...trying to figure all this out."

"Figure _what_ out?" Rainbow Dash asked, a slight nervous twinge to her voice. "We're just two friends that happened to fall asleep together. _On_ each other! _Next_ to each other! It doesn't have to be a... _thing_!"

"But it _is_ a thing!" Twilight insisted, her wings puffing up for emphasis. "And that thing is that it _isn't_ a thing!"

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?!"

Twilight shook her head as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Okay when you first woke up, before you panicked about being late, you said it felt good sleeping...like that on the couch, right?" she enquired.

"Yeah," Dash said, waiting to see where she was going with this.

"Did it feel weird to you at all?" Twilight pressed.

Rainbow held a hoof up to her chin as she thought back on the events.

"Well...no," she admitted.

" _That's_ what's weird! That it's _not_ weird!" the other mare spouted out.

And it _still_ didn't make any sense to the Pegasus.

"Twilight, did you fry that egghead of yours?" she asked with a half smirk.

"No! What I'm getting at is that I may..." Twilight trailed off, not sure if she _could_ finish that sentence. Instead she tried a different tactic. "Look Rainbow Dash, I know we have our differences sometimes but I've always respected you and your abilities. Especially now that I have _these_ things!" she unfurled her wings again. "But we've never really been close. That's why I was excited when you got into Daring Do. Not only would I have somepony to talk to about my favorite book series but it would also give us a chance to get closer. To be better friends! But now I'm wondering if maybe there's not a bit...more to it?"

Rainbow Dash snapped her head back and blinked in surprise.

"Twilight. Are you saying you..." she made a vague gesture with her hoof, not sure how to end her sentence.

"I don't know _what_ I'm saying!" Twilight let out an exasperated sigh as she threw up her hooves in frustration.

She then placed her forelegs on the map table and buried her face in them to get away from this scene that had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Her head sprang up when she felt a hoof on her back and she looked over to see Dash giving her a comforting smile.

"I get what you're trying to say," she reassured her. "And while I'm not entirely sure I feel the same way...I'm not _against_ the idea. I just...never really gave it any thought."

"Either have I until today," Twilight said as she pulled herself away from the table. "I'm just not sure what to do now."

"I'll tell ya what we're _not_ gonna do! We're not gonna sit and make a pros or cons list or write down our feelings or anything like that!" Rainbow told her.

"What?! I wouldn't..." the purple princess started but was stopped by a knowing look from her friend. She sighed and lowered her head a bit as her ears drooped. "Okay, yes I would."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "See? I know you so well already," she remarked, giving Twilight a pat on the head.

"Okay, _fine_!" Twilight muttered, stepping away from her hoof. "Then maybe we could just go...do...something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the Pegasus pressed, seeming both amused and nervous.

"No! Yes! ...maybe? I don't know. I've never done this before," the alicorn sighed.

"Sounds like you're asking to me. I just don't know what we'd _do_ on a date!"

"Hmmm..." Twilight hummed as she closed her eyes and tapped her muzzle in thought.

It was only a few seconds later that her eyes popped back open and sparkled with a fresh idea.

"Oh I know!" she said excitedly. "There's a play about Starswirl the Bearded tonight in Canterlot! Princess Celestia sent me two tickets awhile ago but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it or not. But now that I have somepony to go with I _can_ make it!"

Despite Twilight's enthusiasm, Dash seemed unconvinced.

"I dunno Twilight. A play? About Starwhirl the Breaded?" she repeated in disinterest. "I know _you're_ crazy about him but I just don't find him that interesting."

"It's about the time he and a group of warrior ponies fought the Great Three-Headed Dragon from Beyond," Twilight enticed her in a sing-song voice.

"Warriors? Dragons? Okay _that_ sounds pretty cool!" Rainbow Dash agreed but then quickly frowned a bit. "But I don't know if I have anything fancy enough to wear to a Canterlot theater."

"Oh don't worry about that. I have _just_ the accessory we need," the Princess of Friendship said with a bit of mischievous smile.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

The usher looked down his muzzle at the two _clearly_ underdressed ponies. Normally he would turn away such riffraff without a second thought. This time, however, he was not only having second thoughts but third and fourth thoughts as well. That was because, while they weren't wearing much, the purple _alicorn_ was wearing the most important thing; a crown. And not one of those bit store cheap hunks of plastic some celebrities wore to make themselves feel more important. No, this was a genuine gold, jewel-encrusted crown of royalty. Course that was also obvious from the fact that she was an _alicorn._ Then, to top it all off, the tickets she had handed him where stamped with the official seal of Princess Celestia herself. _If_ these were all fake then he would have to applaud the lengths these two were going through to get into this place.

But if they _weren't_...

"Is there a problem?" Twilight asked, practically beaming as she saw the sweat starting to pour down his forehead.

"Well...no. No, nothing at all really. It's just that we usually have a strict dress code and..." the tall unicorn stammered a bit.

"Oh well if the PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP, the personal student to PRINCESS CELESTIA, isn't welcome in here because she and her friend don't have fancy enough dresses, I'm sure your boss would understand. It'd just be a shame if ANYPONY FOUND OUT THIS THEATER TURNED AWAY A _PRINCESS_!" she practically shouted, drawing attention from the crowd.

They of course started murmuring among themselves with plenty of "Princess Twilights" and "Princess Celestias" being thrown around. It was when the usher picked up a stray, "Never coming here again," that he truly started to panic.

"Okay, okay you can come in! We will be _honored_ to have you Princess Twilight!" he said with a quick, overly dramatic bow. "Let me show you to your private box."

"Thank you!" Twilight said gracefully.

As they were led down the hallway and up to the balcony towards their seats, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but grin ear-to-ear. Partly because of how flustered the snooty usher was and partly because of Twilight's self-satisfied smirk. She had been a little surprised at Twilight's plan, mostly because of how _un_ -Twilight it was, but she had to admit the bookworm pulled it off like a champion. Once they reached their private box, she waited until the usher was gone before let out a snicker.

"Oh man did you _see_ that guy's face?!" she snorted. "I thought his horn was gonna fly off there for a second!"

"Maybe I was a _bit_ harsh on him," Twilight second-guessed herself as she took her surprisingly comfy and plush chair.

"Nah, it's fine!" Rainbow Dash waved off as she floated into her own chair. "Like you said, he totally would have turned us away if you didn't play the Princess Card."

"Yeah I guess," she blushed. "It's not something I like to use often but I _definitely_ don't like ponies looking down on my friends. Especially one that's my...date."

Rainbow Dash still twinged a bit at that word.

"Let's not call it that, okay?" she asked. "For now we'll just call it a...special friend outing."

"Well _that's_ a mouthful," Twilight remarked.

"Speaking of mouthfuls, are we gonna get any snacks up here?" she wondered as she looked around the small room.

"From what Princess Celestia has told me they should bring around a cart with snacks and beverages shortly before the play starts," Twilight informed her.

"Oh good. Cause after all that Wonderbolts training today and then flying up here I'm kind of starving!"

"Sorry about that," Twilight said sheepishly. "I know I kind of dragged you up here in a hurry."

"Nah it's fine," Rainbow waved off again. "You made a quick decision and went with it. I respect that. I do it all the time!"

"Yeah and sometimes that doesn't work you for you," the princess pointed out.

"And how many times have you had casting a spell too quickly backfire on you?" the Pegasus asked back with a knowing smirk.

Twilight fell silent for a second before she looked away with a slight annoyed scowl.

"Touche," she muttered.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Just as Twilight said, a small snack tray arrived right before the show started. Rainbow Dash eagerly dug in and tried to chew as quietly as she could. Though that was proving rather difficult since she was _much_ more hungry than she thought. By the time the show actually started she had already eaten half of the tray. An annoyed look from Twilight caused her to stop with a sheepish grin. She positioned herself in her chair so she could focus on the play. Unfortunately, the play turned out to be _exactly_ what she was afraid it would be; a lot of standing around and talking in outdated language.

"Hey, I thought you said there was a dragon in this?" she whispered to Twilight.

"There will be, but they have to set things up first," Twilight explain.

"Awww!" Rainbow Dash cried out, earning her many angry glares and "shhhs" from those in the booths around them.

She waved a nervous apology then slunk back in her chair and rested her head on a hoof to endure the first part of the play. Which she didn't have to do for too much longer as she started to fade in and out. Her eyelids sagged and head drooped a bit as the performers went on about something she couldn't understand. Vaguely she thought she had much more fun actually _being_ in a play rather than just _watching_ one. The scenes all started to run together in a haze and just as the world turned black and her dreams started up, she was snapped awake by the sounds of thunderous applause.

"Huh?! Wha?!" she asked, looking around in a panic. "Is it over?"

"No this is just the intermission," Twilight explained then gave her a suspicious look. "Were you sleeping?"

"What?! Me?! No! No! I was just...uh..." Rainbow Dash tried to think of a good alternative but failed to do so. She lowered her head with a defeated sigh. "Okay, maybe. But I had a long day!"

Twilight sighed herself and looked down at her hooves.

"If you want to go Dash it's okay. I'm not going to force you to say here," she said softly.

"No. I said I'd be here with you and I _will_!" Dash exclaimed, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Even if we don't want call this a date I'm _at least_ sticking by my friend!"

Twilight smiled and place a hoof over hers.

"And that's why you're the Element of Loyalty," she smiled. "And one of my very best friends."

Rainbow Dash smiled back and for a second they merely looked into each other's eyes. That was until Twilight started to get a little nervous about the constant staring.

"Um...Rainbow? You can look away now," she suggested, a blush forming over her cheeks.

"Oh. Sorry," the Pegasus apologized as she blushed as well.

Another awkward silence came over them as they fidgeted in their seats a bit, thinking over what had just happened. Was that a _moment_ they just shared or was Dash so tired that she just forgot to look away. Or blink.

"So, uh," Dash started, breaking the tension. "Before the play starts up again, you wanna...catch me up on what I missed?"

"Gladly!" Twilight exclaimed happily with a clap of her hooves. "So it all started with..."

Again Rainbow Dash propped her chin on her hoof as she listened to Twilight recount the play. Or at least _tried_ to. Once again she found herself drifting off rather early.

 _Come on Dash pay attention!_ She berated herself. _You say you want to be a good friend so_ act _like one and pay attention to this thing that's really important to Twilight! I mean, look at her going on there. She's so happy about this thing! I don't think I've seen her stop smiling once since this started. Or at least as much as I saw when my eyes were open. I at least want to_ try _to be interested in something that makes her so happy._

 _But why does she have to be interested in stuff that's sooooo booooriiiiing?! Why can't this have been a Daring Do play?_ That _would have been awesome! Wouldn't have trouble paying attention to that_ and _Twilight and I could talk about it all night!_

 _Kinda like what led us here in the first place. That_ was _fun though. She has some great ideas for the series and I'd kinda like to see them happen. Bet she'd_ really _freak if that happened! Probably be smiling for weeks afterwards. Which wouldn't be bad to see._

 _Okay,_ why _do I keep thinking about Twilight's smile?! What is going on with me?! Maybe I..._ do _like her like that? Ugh, I think this is more thought than I've given anything before._

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight snapped, the smile Dash was adoring replaced with a scowl.

"Aaah!" Rainbow screamed out in shock.

"Were you listening to _any_ of that?!" the purple pony demanded.

"I...um...yeah. Sure. I was listening to _some_ of it!" the blue Pegasus confessed.

"And what was so important it was grabbing your attention _this_ time?!" Twilight growled.

"Your smile," Rainbow blurted out.

Twilight's eyes went wide and her cheeks practically glowed red.

"Oh. Well...um...okay. I...guess that's...that's acceptable," she mumbled as she looked away from her friend.

" _Your smile"? You idiot!_ Rainbow Dash berated herself again. _What did you say_ that _for?! Now you've made it_ really _weird! Say something else!_

"Um, Twilight, I-" she started but was interrupted when the lights went down.

"The play's about to start again," Twilight said quietly, focusing her attention to the stage.

Dash let out a sigh of aggravation and relief as she also looked at the stage.

 _I just hope this is over quickly,_ she thought in dismay. _I just want to go home and bury my face in a pillow. I also hope this stupid dragon shows up soon!_

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Rainbow Dash soon got her wish as the story moved _much_ faster in the second half than it did the first half. Before she knew it the group of heroes were facing off against the giant, three-headed, winged dragon. Which she had to admit looked _really_ good! The glows around each head and the body signaled that a team of unicorns were manipulating it offstage but somehow that added to the thing's eeriness. She found herself quite literally on the edge of her seat during most of the fight and even hovered above it a bit at some of the more intense scenes.

She was so caught up in the moment that she failed to notice Twilight looking over at her and smiling.

 _Knew that would get her!_ She thought triumphantly before she giggled at Dash's antics.

She had to admit it _was_ rather thrilling to watch. The production values in this play were amazing. Of course some of the sting was taken out of it for her personally considering she _lived_ through something like this in her fight with Tirek but it was still fun to watch. And if she had had Starswirl's help during that fight they would have probably taken down Tirek in no time!

 _And it would be so cool!_ She thought with a beaming grin of her own.

The fight itself continued on for nearly twenty minutes before the heroes drove off the dragon and the play began to wind down. Once the final curtain call ended, a thunderous applause came from the audience. Particularly Rainbow Dash who also let out a few appreciative whistles as well as she hovered above her chair.

"I take it you liked it then?" Twilight asked with a slight chuckle.

"Heck yeah! That was _awesome_! I wish I could have been there! I _so_ would have taken that three-headed star dragon out!" she proudly exclaimed, throwing a few air punches to emphasize her point.

"I'm sure you would have done well," the other mare remarked as she got up from her seat.

As she walked out of the booth and down the stairs to the main lobby, Dash continued to throw punches and some kicks as she floated alongside her. It was only when they reached the ground floor that she landed next to Twilight and walked with her the rest of the way.

"So where did this dragon thing even come from, anyway?" she finally thought to ask. "I mean I know I slipped in and out during the first part but it didn't seem like they explained it either."

"That's because nopony knows," Twilight clarified. "It just appeared one day. The name 'Star Dragon' comes from one of the scrolls saying it may have been 'from beyond the stars themselves'. But keep in mind all of that is secondhoof information passed on years after the fact! So who knows _where_ it came from or _where_ it went! There are even some scholars who fear it might come back someday."

"Well if it does, it'll have to deal with _us_! And we'll be ready for it!" Dash proclaimed and bounced on her hind hooves to throw a few more punches. She quickly fell back to all four hooves with a yawn. "But maybe later. I seriously need to get some sleep."

"Me too. Again, sorry for keeping you out so late," Twilight apologized.

"Nah we're cool. I actually ended up having a good time. Not bad for a first date," the Pegasus said with a wink.

The princess blushed a bit. "So are we actually calling it that now?"

"Eh, maybe," Dash shrugged. "But for now I'll say it was a really good time."

"Same here!" Twilight said with a smile. One that quickly turned into a mischievous grin. "So think you're too tired to race me back?"

"Pffft! Please! I will never be _that_ tired!" Rainbow remarked then immediately got into a starting position.

Twilight smirked as she did the same.

"On your mark..." she started.

"Get set..." Rainbow continued.

"GO!" they both yelled.

With that they were off in a flash, the wind from their launch blowing off the hats of some of the ponies around them. Their race was fast and furious but in a good spirited, friendly kind of way. As was expected, Rainbow Dash won but surprisingly Twilight wasn't that far behind this time.

"You're getting pretty good there Twilight!" Rainbow complimented her. "A few more lessons and you _might_ be able to keep up with me when I'm at my best!"

"Maybe," Twilight said with a huff, using a slightly sore wing to wipe away sweat from her brow. "But for now I am _really_ ready to go to sleep!"

"Yeah me too," Dash agreed with another yawn. "Not looking forward to the flight back home though."

"Well...why don't you just stay at the castle tonight?" Twilight suggested.

Rainbow couldn't help but grin wickedly. "Why Twilight Sparkle are you asking me to sleep over after a first date? How scandalous! Especially for a princess!"

The alicorn stammered a bit from the playful accusation.

"You know I didn't mean it like _that_!" she snapped.

Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit. "I know. But I gotta have a little fun with ya. And sure I'll stay. Thanks for the offer."

"It's not a problem at all!" Twilight beamed.

"Yeah I bet it's not," she grinned again.

"Stop that."

As they made their way into the castle, Rainbow Dash followed Twilight since she was still unfamiliar with the layout of the place herself. Though she was just familiar with it enough that she realized where Twilight was leading them after awhile.

"Uh, Twilight? I think we're going towards your room," she pointed out.

"Huh?" Twilight asked, then shook her head a bit. "Oh. Right. Sorry I guess I just did it on instinct. The extra bedrooms are...um..." she brought a hoof to her chin in thought.

After a second of silence, Dash spoke up again, "You don't know do you?"

"Sorry," she remarked, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Guess I'm just too tired to think straight right now. But...if you want...you can just stay in my room."

The Pegasus' eyes widened a bit.

"Look I know I was making those jokes earlier but don't you think it's a bit early for..." she started.

"It's not like that!" Twilight shouted! "Geez what is with you?! Look I'm pretty sure there are still the separate beds set up from when Princess Luna was here. You can sleep in one of those if you'd like."

"Well..." Dash hesitated, rubbing a hoof on the crystal floor. "I...actually wouldn't mind sharing the bed...with you. If...you're okay with it that is."

For what felt like the hundredth time that night, Twilight blushed.

"No. No it's fine! It's great! I just...um...nevermind," she shook her head. "I think we both just need to get some sleep."

"Agreed."

Twilight used her magic to pull open her bedroom door and the pair walked inside. Unsurprisingly Rainbow had just enough energy to zip on over to the bed ahead of Twilight. The princess rolled her eyes then closed the door and took off her crown with her magic. She then pulled off the modest dress she had worn to the theater before she made her way over to the bed. She glared at Dash lying on top of the covers for a second before she levitated her off and pulled them back. She then slipped into the bed and laid Dash down beside her before pulling the covers over them both. She had just closed her eyes when she felt something press against her. She cracked one open to see Rainbow's head resting on her shoulder. Apparently the Pegasus really _had_ worn herself out and was already fast asleep. Twilight shook her head a bit with a chuckle before she closed her eye again.

"Goodnight Dash," she mumbled before she too fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **The End**

 **Author's Notes:** Holy crap did this story come out longer than I thought it would! 14 pages! Not bad for a story that started off as reference to a Friend's joke! Anyone who's seen the show can guess it. Plus if the writers can make reference to the show then so can I!

But yeah, some nice little TwiDash fluff setting up my second favorite Mane 6 pairing. There might be a follow up to this where Twilight and Rainbow find out about Applejack and Rarity and the reactions that come from that. Heck the idea of putting those four on a double date sound hilarious! But I'm not sure right now. I have some ideas, including one bit that _really_ makes me want to do it, but nothing concrete yet. And there are plenty of other ideas screaming for attention too. And I _really_ should get back to Elements of Discord. And my pony video series over on YouTube.

Gah! So many things on my plate now! So many irons on the fire! You might say I have...AAAAAAAALLLLLLLL the irons on the fire! AHAHAHAHHAHA!

Okay I'll stop now.


End file.
